


Casual Sense

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: Inspired bythispicture of Mark and Benedict on set, and the comment made by enigmaticpenguinofdeath.Sherlock finds Mycroft standing outside of Speedy’s dressed much too casually for anything to make sense except that he’s waiting for a date.Written 10/22/2012.





	Casual Sense

Sherlock stared at his brother uncomprehendingly for a long moment. “Why were you waiting for me? Is this some kind of message I’m supposed to pick up on?” he scoffed, looking his brother up and down. “Tan coat, open, with a jumper, blue jeans, and a multi-colored scarf. My my, brother." 

Mycroft merely raised an eyebrow and sipped at his coffee.

"You know, I’m fairly sure they’ve got coffee in there,” Sherlock said with a nod to the cafe they were standing in front of. 

“Mm. Yes. I prefer this, though,” Mycroft said simply.

“You’re supposed to be in Hong Kong.”

“We finished early.”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. “Well, if you’re waiting for me, I’m here.”

“More like waiting for you to leave. But, yes, you are. Good morning, Sherlock.”

“Did you have those blue jeans professionally frayed at the bottoms, as if you’d walked round in them?”

“I don’t usually wear them out in public, I’ll admit.” Mycroft checked the time on his out-of-place pocket watch for a quick moment; he didn’t like watches that went around the wrist. “I’ll see you later, Sherlock.”

“A date? I’ve only seen you do anything like this for a date.”

“I’ll see you later,” Mycroft said, taking another sip of his coffee, the snob.

“Maybe I’ll just accompany you.”

“You wouldn’t want to do that,” Mycroft said in a tone that suggested Sherlock was being dull.

Mycroft paused after a moment, took out his mobile, sent a quick text. Sherlock made a quick grab for the phone, but it fell to the pavement. He bent to grab it.

“Give it back, Sherlock,” Mycroft said. “You’ll really want to.” He held out his free hand. Even in blue jeans, he did not follow Sherlock to the ground for the phone like he might have once, when they were much younger, when he wasn’t so concerned with appearance. The fact he didn’t play along made Sherlock angry.

“No,” said Sherlock, and he picked up the phone, found the messages. Then, he paused because…perhaps Mycroft wanted him to know. Otherwise, why send a text? Or maybe Sherlock didn’t know the person the date was with after all, so it didn’t matter. Not too much he could deduce from a name and a text. He looked up, got to his feet, phone still clenched in his hand. “Never mind,” he said, acting as if it didn’t matter to him. But Mycroft knew better; of course he did.

“You’ve got about three seconds to run off and never look back before things drastically change,” Mycroft warned, holding his free hand out for the phone.

Instead, curiosity getting the better of him, Sherlock turned round to where Mycroft was avoiding looking.

Oh.

Oh no. 

“John?!” Sherlock demanded, staring.

John cautiously looked at Sherlock, who looked upset, and at Mycroft, who looked…different, certainly. Looked like he’d taken the advice to dress more casually just a little too far, actually. A jumper. Really?

“How. Long?” demanded Sherlock.

Mycroft looked at John, and John looked at him right back, both trying to follow the other’s lead.

“Who says we owe you an explanation?” John finally said, catching Mycroft’s surprise at the answer.

“You’re my friend, and he’s my brother,” Sherlock said in annoyance. “And since I know now, hiding things seems childish, wouldn’t you say?” He scowled, looking at them both in turn. “How long?”

John said, “Could you give him his mobile back, Sherlock?”

Sherlock glanced down at the mobile and blinked, handing it to Mycroft. “Yes, fine. But…is this…are you…dating?!”

Mycroft pressed his half-finished coffee into Sherlock’s now-empty hand gracefully. “I’m really not a fan of this place,” he said to John quietly, walking round Sherlock toward him. “And I knew he’d be likely to catch us if we…,” He paused, staring at John. “Ah.”

“No more hiding,” John said simply. Sherlock turned round to watch them as they walked inside together, John already starting to engage his brother in conversation that didn’t involve him. He threw the cup carelessly onto the pavement, glaring at it, turning toward 221B, fully intending to sulk. And he’d just gone out, too!

He’d get an explanation. Maybe not yet, and maybe only with the right leverage, but he’d get it. Admittedly, there was something kind of pleasant about seeing his brother without a vest and jacket, without a tie, and, not to mention, without that old umbrella, but he could wonder about the effect John was having on his brother’s habits later, when the revelation wasn’t so new.

“Mrs Hudson!” Sherlock yelled. After all, he couldn’t just keep something of this magnitude to himself, could he?

He paused, vague disgust coming over his face when he realized the tea his brother had gifted 221B with a few days before might not have been for him.


End file.
